Ron Stoppable: In Brightest Day
by waveform
Summary: KP/Green Lantern Fusion.  Ron Stoppable, the Blue Lantern of Earth, was killed and brought back from the dead during the Blackest Night.  Now he has a mission.  But what happens if he fails? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA**_

On the surface, with the exception of one, these thirteen names didn't seem very special. The names Maxwell Lord, Amon Tomaz, Hank Hall, Arthur Curry, Jennie-Lynn Hayden, Carter and Shiera Hall (no relation to Hank), Boston Brand, Eobard Thawne, Ronnie Raymond, George "Digger" Harkness, and Ron Stoppable don't sound out of the ordinary. Only the name J'Onn J'Onzz seemed out of place due to its Martian origins.

But these thirteen people (with the exception of Max Lord, former Black King of the government organization Checkmate, and former government liason for Justice League International) were known to go by other names.

Osiris, Hawk, Aquaman, Jade, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Deadman, Reverse Flash, Firestorm, Captain Boomerang, Blue Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter. These heroes and villains had two things in common; they had all died, and they had all been resurrected by the white light; the primal life force.

One of those thirteen, Ron Stoppable, sat in his attic bedroom. Over his course of his life he had been many things. A son, a best friend, and a sidekick. Then a reluctnat Monkey Master, a boyfriend, a big brother, and above all, a hero. When the Mystical Monkey Power was torn from his body by an alien named Amon Sur, Ron received a new power; the ring of a Blue Lantern.

Ron looked at the blue power ring on his finger, and then at the power battery in the shape of a blue lantern he was holding. These two objects relied on the blue light of hope, the most powerful light in the emotional spectrum. Ron was given this ring because of his ability to inspire hope in others. But right now he wasn't feeling all that hopefull himself.

Just hours ago Ron had a terrifying vision of Gil Moss, a Red Lantern, killing all of his loved ones. The voice of the white light had told Ron to stop this from happening. This was Ron's new mission. The Blue Lantern of Earth stood, pressed his ring against his power battery, and began to recite his oath.

"In fearful day in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

**"Ring power levels at 100%," **the ring said.

"That's one thing down." Ron sighed, returning his battery to the pocket dimension where it was stored. His ring could charge itself off the hopes of those around him, but Ron wasn't going to be around anyone for quite some time. He needed to top off the tank.

"Don't go," a little voice from the nightstand squeaked.

"Sorry, Rufus," Ron said. "I have to do this. I have to stop Gil once and for all!" He saw the sad look on the naked mole rat's face. "Look, Rufus, I'm not really sure where Oa is! If I'm gonna get lost in space, I don't want to get you lost too. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on Hana. Okay?"

"Kay," Rufus said in a defeated voice.

"Brother save Sister?" a voice from the door asked. When Ron looked behind him, he saw his parents and his adopted baby sister waiting for him.

"You didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you, Ronnie?" his mother said.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"We're worried no matter what," Ron's father Dean said. "You just came back to us. We don't want to lose you again."

"Go with Brother?" Hana asked.

"Sorry, Intruder," Ron said with a weak grin, "but I need you here to make sure Mom and Dad are safe. Can you do that for me?"

Hana nodded with determination. She had her mission and she would carry it out.

"What are you going to do?" Dana Stoppable asked.

"Get to Oa, find Kim, and take down Gil. I need to do that before he can get back to Earth and hurt all of you."

"But how do you know this Gil person will even be able to escape? What if all you had was some post traumatic hallucination?"

"Then I get to see the universe and surprise KP," Ron said. "But I don't think I was seeing things, Mom. I don't know how I know, but I know you're all in danger, and that I have to stop it. Besides, hallucinations don't usually make me light up like a spotlight or turn my uniform white, y'know?" With that, Ron's ring lit up, surrounding him in a blue glow. Ron opened the window, waved to his family, and flew off. "Next stop, the center of the universe."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Boulder USA**_

A violet streak shot across the sunny Colorado sky. Even though the central power battery of the Star Sapphires had been destroyed and all Monique Davies had was what power was currently in her ring, she was still a Star Sapphire and she still had a job to do.

Just as Ron wielded the blue light of hope, Monique was powered by the violet light of love, and that light was leading her to the source of terrible heartache. Monique's ring created a tether between herself and that source of emotional pain; a small house in Boulder, Colorado.

When the glowing young woman landed, she saw a middle aged woman with long dark hair standing in her front yard, staring up at the sky. "You're one of those Lantern people," she said without even looking.

"Yeah," Monique replied. "I'm a Star Sapphire."

"They say my son had one of those rings for a while. A red one. As if he hasn't gone through enough changes."

Monique saw the name "Moss" on the mailbox, and was able to piece two and two together. "You're Gil's mom."

The woman finally turned her attention to Monique. "I recognize you. I've seen pictures of you with Kim Possible and her sidekick." When Monique flinched, the woman held her hand up. "I don't blame your friends for what happened to Gilbert. He took that Stoppable boy's free swim time without even thinking about it. And then he was revenge crazed when the changes started to happen."

"Look, Mrs. Moss..."

"My name is Jillian," the woman said. "Like I said, I don't blame any of you. Gilbert was always an angry young man, especially after his father left us. No, this is my fault. I sent him to that awful camp, and I wasn't able to help him cope with his dad not being around anymore. And now I don't even know where he is."

"I can help with that," Monique said. "He's on a planet called Oa in the center of the universe. The Green Lantern Corps is holding him."

"But why?" Jillian Moss demanded, the tears threatening to start.

"It's a long story," Monique sighed. "And it's not a nice one. Perhaps we should sit down somewhere."

* * *

_**Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Sciencells**_

Pandemonium. That was the only word that could describe what Honor Lantern Kim Possible was seeing. What was supposed to be a routine prisoner transfer to a specially made cell had turned into a free for all. Gil Moss, former mutant and current Red Lantern, had been rendered medically comatose by Corps medic Soranik Natu shortly after his capture. Somehow he had broken through the medicated stupor to fight back.

Gone was the modicum of calm that Ron Stoppable had provided when he cured Gil of his mutation. Now he was pure rage, spewing burning red blood from his mouth and ring. Kim looked over at an orange skinned being with a bird like beak and a fin on his head. "Tomar! Flank left!"

Tomar Tu, the Green Lantern of Sector 2813, nodded. He struck with inhuman speed, conjuring a containment cube with his ring. Kim also sprang into action, coming in from the right with a ring generated battering ram to shove the Red Lantern into the cube.

"BUUUURRRRRNNNNNNNN!"

"So not happening, sparky!" Kim grunted, pouring on the willpower.

"Kim!" Tomar shouted. "He's burning through my construct!"

"Herd him towards the cell!"

"No good! He's breaking free!" An explosion of red and green sent both Green Lanterns flying.

"Tomar! You okay?"

"If by 'okay' you mean I feel like I was hit by an entire Khund battle fleet, then yeah, I'm fine," Tomar grumbled.

Kim quickly scanned for Gil with her ring. "So not good." She quickly got on her ring com. "This is Honor Lantern Possible. The Red Lantern called Gil Moss has escaped. All Lanterns to full alert! Repeat, all Lanterns to full alert! Any and all off duty Green Lanterns are ordered to report to the sciencells immediately!" Kim looked over at her fellow GL. "We're gonna need all the help we can get on this one."

* * *

_**Interstellar space; hyperspace transit from Sector 2814 to Sector 0.**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ron asked his ring for the millionth time.

**"Affirmative,"** came the monotone response.

"I mean really sure?"

**"All will be well."**

"I sure hope so," Ron sighed. He was having trouble getitng that vision out of his mind. Gil Moss was standing over the dead bodies of Ron's family, as well as the Possibles. He was holding a battered and bloody Kim by her wrist, destroying her with his corrosive blood. The aura around him was burning like a red sun. Burning like a pyre.

Ron rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I just want to know what this all means."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Boulder USA**_

Jillian Moss had listened intently to Monique's tale. "I just can't believe it," she finally said. "My boy is no killer!"

"With that ring he is," Monique calmly said. "The red light of rage is on the far end of the emotional spectrum. The further you get from the center, the harder the light is to control." She looked down at her own ring. "I know that from personal experience. The violet light of love is on the other end of the spectrum. It can be almost overpowering, especially when I feel heartache like yours over what happened to your son."

"So what happens to Gilbert now?"

"I don't know," Monique said. "We can't take that ring of his off without killing him. His heart stopped the moment that ring went on his finger. A Blue Lantern like Ron could cure him of all the nasty toxins the ring left in his blood, but we'd need a fully staffed cardiology unit to get his heart beating again."

**"Negative, Star Sapphire Monique," **her ring said. **"A tether between the subject and a person who shares his love will be enough to make his heart beat again."**

"Then there's no hope at all," Jillian sadly said. "Gilbert's never had a girlfriend. I don't think he's ever loved anyone. Especially himself."

* * *

_**Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Sciencells**_

Gil's vision was tinged by a red haze. All he felt was anger and hatred; for those who imprisoned him, for those who wronged him, and at himself for being captured.

**"Rage**," a pair of voices said. One was the ring on his finger, and the other came from a large vault to Gil's left. Without thinking, Gil let loose a torrent of corrosive plasma from his ring, which ate through the vault door like the most powerful of acids.

Gil sneared when he saw what the vault held. A second red ring. He immediatley reached for it.

* * *

**"Ring vault 742 breached**," Kim's ring reported.

"Great," Kim muttered. "What was stored in that vault?"

**"The Red Lantern power ring recovered on Earth by Honor Lantern Possible."**

"Oh no," Kim said, remembering that ring. It would have taken over Shego during the Blackest Night had Kim not captured it and sent it to Oa.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means," Tomar said.

"It means that Gil might have two rings now," Kim said almost to herself.

"I told you not to tell me that!"

* * *

_**Sector 0, just outside of Oa's star system**_

_Well, here we are, _Ron thought. _The exact dead center of the known universe. I thought it would, I dunno, look older._

"Ring, power check."

**"Power levels at 87.1%," **came the reply.

"All right then." Ron set his sights on Oa. "Time to go pay KP a visit and make sure Gil is still locked up."

* * *

**Next time: Kim and Ron vs Gil. Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lanterns and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

* * *

_**Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Sciencells**_

Tomar Tu had seen many things in his time as a Green Lantern. He had seen epic space battles and the worst atrocities sentient life could inflict on itself. He had seen Hal Jordan, a man he had considered a friend, and who had been a trusted friend and ally to his father Tomar Re, become possessed by the living embodiment of fear and go on a rampage that claimed the lives of many of his fellow Lanterns. Tomar himself had been at the receiving end of Hal's Parallax induced slaughter, and had himself nearly perished.

Hands down, this was worse. _I think I'd rather stare down a horde of Black Lanterns than this._

"BUUUURRRRRRNNNNNNNN!" That one word echoed through the halls of the ruined sciencell complex. Gil Moss, the Red Lantern of Earth, had found a second red ring. Now, with a ring on each hand and more rage than anyone had ever seen coursing through him, Gil had become a one man Green Lantern extermination squad.

Kim Possible, one of the five Green Lanterns of Earth and the only member of the Corps Honor Guard currently on Oa, more than had her hands full. Most of the veteran Lanterns were either back in their own sectors, or with Kyle Rayner, Soranik Natu, and Ganthet on a rescue mission to Sector 3009. All Kim had on hand for backup were a bunch of rookies who were still tripping over their own constructs. "Okay, anyone without a badge get back now!" she ordered. "Tomar, flank left and try to get behind him. I'll go down the middle!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kim," was all Tomar said.

_You and me both,_ she thought. "Okay, Gil, time to go back to sleep!"

* * *

_**Sector 0. In orbit of Planet Oa.**_

The Blue Lantern Corps had been created by Ganthet and Sayd; two Guardians of the Universe who had been banished for the crime of feeling emotion. Now the Blue Lanterns were without their Guardians. During the Blackest Night, Sayd had promised herself to servitude in exchange for the assistance of a creature called Larfleeze; sole bearer of the orange light of avarice.

And Ganthet, for reasons known only to himself, had relinquished his Guardian status to become the Green Lantern of Sector 0. "Maybe I'll see Ganthet when I get there," Ron said aloud. "At least I hope I do."

**"Hope," **his ring said.

"I wasn't talking to you! Okay, now let's go find KP."

**"Homing in on multiple Green Lantern energy signatures. Beginning planet fall."**

* * *

Tomar Tu screamed out in pain as twin jets of burning plasma burned through his ring hand. "**Warning: power ring corrupted. Power levels at 41.4% and falling."**

"Tomar, get back!" Kim yelled.

"Not happening," the Green Lantern from planet Xudar grunted. "I'm the only real backup you've got!"

"And you don't have a working ring now! You need to go!"

Another jet of burning blood shot at Kim, barely missing her. She closed her eyes tightly at the realization of what she had to do. _I was able to avoid this once, but I don't see any other choice. _"Ring, power level check."

**"Ring power levels at 76.2%."**

"Everyone get back," Kim warned, getting her footing.

"What are you going to do?" a rookie Green Lantern who looked like a humanoid purple dragonfly asked.

"I'm gonna blast a hole in his head," Kim sadly answered. "And it's going to be a big blast so I don't miss. That's why I told you to get back, rookie!"

"I'm with you, Kim," Tomar painfully said. "I can't fight, but I can get the white circles out of here."

Tomar was about to do just that when a glowing blue image of his father flew down from the sky. "Not to worry, my son," the image of Tomar Re said. "All will be well." The construct touched Tomar's wounded hand and vanished in a flash of azure light, taking the damage from Gil's plasma with it.

"Lantern Tu, are you okay?" a rookie asked.

Tomar grinned as much as his beak would let him and looked at his ring. "Never better!"

"Booyah!" another voiced bellowed. This one belonged to Ron Stoppable, the Blue Lantern of Earth. His joyous expression soured when he saw Gil in all his rage. "Uh oh. Booyah denied."

"Ron?" Kim asked in joyous surprise. She was about to break off from the battle to give him a proper welcome when she remembered what was going on. _Head in the game, Possible. Fight off crazed Red Lantern now, kissy face later._

"Stoppable," the Red Lantern growled. "BUUUURRRRNNNNNNN!" Three torrents of red plasma shot from Gil, one from each ring and one from his mouth. Ron reflexively fired up his ring aura, dispersing the toxic goo before it could hurt anyone.

"Not gonna work on me, ugly," Ron said, noticing that Gil looked like he was starting to mutate again. "What's happening to him?"

"Good question," Kim said. "Ring, cellular scan!"

**"Additional rage from second power ring is interacting with intravenous sedatives in the Red Lantern's system. Secondary mutation is manifesting."**

"But how is that possible?" Kim asked. "Ron's ring purged the mutagenic compounds from his system!"

**"Subject has an unstable genetic code," **her ring reported. **"Repeated mutations have caused damage at the base pair level of his DNA. Intracellular surgery and a sample of either untainted DNA or parent DNA will be necessary to repair the damage."**

"Booyah has definitely been denied," Ron gulped.

"So now what?" Tomar groaned. "Lantern Natu's not here to do the surgery, and we don't have any samples of his untainted DNA!"

"I doubt she could even do the surgery," Kim added. "Soranik's good, but she's still a brain surgeon by trade. Even with a ring, micro surgery like that might be beyond her."

Ron looked at the sight horror before him and remembered his vision. "I can't let it happen. I won't!"

"Head in the game, Ron," Kim said in a concerned voice.

"Trust me, KP, my head is most def in the game!" Ron's ring lit up. "I have to stop him. If he gets off Oa, he'll kill everyone!"

Kim and Tomar gave Ron a worried look, but decided to focus on the task at hand. Kim's ring fired off a brilliant burst of green light that coalesced into a cage around Gill, while Tomar's ring created a fire extinguisher to douse the red light of rage.

"All right, guys," Kim said. "Let's do this."

Ron struck first, showering Gil in blue light, hoping to calm two rings worth of rage. "We're not doing this anymore, Gil!" Ron yelled. "This has to stop!"

"Your fault," The Red Lantern growled. "All your fault!"

"Your ring's doing something, Lantern Stoppable," Tomar said. "At least he can talk now."

"Too... much... rage..." Ron groaned. "Don't know if I can mellow him out."

"You're gonna burn!" With that, Gil unleashed his rage on the approaching Lanterns. The twin cascades of hate burned through Kim's construct, and shrugged off Tomar's fire extinguisher. "I can't be stopped!" Both of Gil's rings lit up and, in a move that only Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner were able to accomplish when they wore red rings, created constructs from his rage. Two flaming red images of Gil's mutated form appeared, grinned, and exploded, sending rubble and Green Lanterns flying everywhere.

**"Warning, **Kim's ring reported. **"Ring vault 711 breached."**

"Please tell me there aren't anymore red rings loose." Tomar said in a worried voice.

**"Ring vault 711 did not house any red rings. It housed yellow rings, including the ring Honor Lantern Possible returned."**

"Fukushima's ring!" Kim and Ron said simultaneously. Neither one called for a jinx.

"I really hope that yellow ring doesn't choose him," Tomar gulped.

**"Gil Moss of Earth. You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps!"**

Ron gave the beaked alien a dirty look. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Heads in the game, guys!" Kim warned. "We've got bigger problems."

The yellow ring rested on the ring finger of Gil's right hand. The glove of that hand looked like it was tie dyed with red and yellow; a pattern that also appeared on the formerly red areas on the right side of his uniform. His chest symbol switched back and forth between the Red Lantern and Sinsestro Corps symbols as rage and fear struggled for dominance.

"Guess what, Sqweeb?"Gil taunted, "now I've got more power than any of you freaks put together. And I'm gonna use it. Later, losers!" Gil shot towards the sky in a flash of red and yellow light.

"Ring, track him!" Kim ordered as she, too, took to the air.

**"Subject has just entered hyperspace. Current course projection shows him heading for Sector 2814."**

"I know where he's going," Ron said with dread in his voice. He again saw the image of his loved ones lying slaughtered at Gil's feet. "He's going to Earth! KP, we need help. Where are Guy and Kyle?"

Kim sighed. "Guy's off with Killowog and Arisia exploring the Unknown Sectors, and Kyle's in Sector 3009 with Soranik, Ganthet, and John Stewart to see what happened to our new drill sergeant."

"What about Hal?"

Kim shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. He's gone off the grid! We're on our own for this one."

"No you're not," Tomar said. "My sector is right next door to yours. If you need help, I'm here."

Kim smiled at her avian looking companion. "Thanks, Tomar. I'm not gonna turn down the help."

Tomar gave as much of a smile as his beaked countenance would allow. "Hey, there's a tradition of cooperation between our sectors, going back to my father and Abin Sur. Why stop a good thing?"

"Booyah reinstated!" Ron exclaimed as he took to the air. "Now let's go get that guy before he kills our families!"

Tomar gave Ron a confused look. "How do you know that's what he's going to do, Lantern Stoppable?"

"That's what I was wondering," Kim agreed. "And don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you on the way home, but you might not believe it."

* * *

_**Hyperspace transit from Sector 0 to Sector 2814**_

Gil Moss looked down at his hands. Once again they were webbed. But when he peeled back his gloves, he saw that he didn't have the fish like scales he'd had before. This time his skin was grey, and almost had an armored appearance. "Not again..."

**"Rage."**

**"Fear."**

Those words continued to echo in Gil's head. That, combined with the maddening pain of this new mutation, caused Gil to scream out in anguish. "NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

She existed everywhere at once, and was known to the natives of every culture of every world. Some feared her, while others welcomed her. Some spat on her name, while others worshipped her as a goddess. But that didn't matter to her. She had a job to do, and she did it. As a reward, once a century she would be allowed to live life as a mortal for 24 hours and truly interact with the living. That day had already come and gone for this hundred years, but that didn't mean she couldn't interact with the mortal plane when the need arose.

She looked intently at the green and blue streaks shooting across the stars. "Well, I was heading to Earth anyway," she said in an almost cheerful tone. "I may as well tag along. My appointment with Lex Luthor can wait for a little while. Besides, I think this is more important."

* * *

**Next time: The battle continues...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

* * *

_**Hyperspace transit from Sector 0 to Sector 2814**_

Like the villainous Amon Sur who tore the Mystical Monkey Power from Ron Stoppable's body, Tomar Tu was the son of a legendary Green Lantern. His father, Tomar Re, was a member of the Honor Guard and was a mentor to such Lanterns as Hal Jordan and John Stewart. He had a long and full career before his death; one that held but one failure in the Xudarian's eyes. He had been unable to prevent the planet Krypton from exploding. He only found peace in this when the Guardians showed him what fate had in store for Kal-El; the last son of that doomed world.

Unlike Amon Sur, Tomar Tu never felt that he was entitled to a Green Lantern ring. In fact, he didn't even know that Tomar Re was his father until years after his namesake's death. Tomar Tu had earned his ring, as well as the respect he had within the Corps. Yes he was the son of a legend, but he was a legend in the making himself. Now he was in hyperspace transit on the way to Sector 2814 with Honor Lantern Kim Possible and Blue Lantern Ron Stoppable to stop Gil Moss from massacring Ron's loved ones. The story he just heard was almost impossible to believe.

"If I hadn't seen the Blackest Night for myself," Kim finally said, "I wouldn't believe what you just said."

"If I hadn't died and come back I wouldn't believe it either, KP," Ron said. "But it'll happen if I don't do anything."

"Shouldn't we go to Odym to get more Blue Lantern help?" Tomar asked.

"There aren't that many of us, Tomar," Ron replied. "We're really stretched thin. Besides, I don't know if we have the time to go there, get help, and get to Earth before Gil goes on a rampage."

"He's right," Kim said. "We need to do this and do it fast."

"What we need to do is get those red rings off of him!" Tomar added. "We can handle a yellow ring, but two red ones is going to be a tough job, to say the least."

Ron said nothing. All he heard were the screams of his friends and family.

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Boulder USA**_

Monique Davies, one of the Star Sapphires of Sector 2814, was pacing outside the home of Jillian Moss. She had just given the woman the ugly and sordid details of her son's decent into villainy, and how he had allowed Ron Stoppable to be reanimated as a Black Lantern just so he could kill the zombie over and over again.

_Even without this ring I would've felt her pain, _Monique thought. _This whole super hero thing is most definitely NWICUTB. Nope, not what it's cracked up to be at all._ Monique looked down at her ring. "How much you got left in the tank?"

**"Ring power levels at 45.1% Central Power Battery on Zamaron has not been restored."**

"That's what I thought. I couldn't take her to Oa even if I knew where it was."

"I don't think I could handle seeing him caged like an animal, Monique," Jillian Moss said as she walked out her front door. "It was hard enough watching him go through treatment that failed to cure his mutation."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. In orbit of planet Earth**_

Gil Moss shot out of hyperspace like a bullet form a gun. He barely slowed when he slammed into the upper atmosphere. The burn of reentry did nothing to him; his rage burned hotter than the ionized air around him. "The Sqweeb can watch his family burn later," he growled. "I want him here when I do it. So he can watch it. First thing's first..."

Mere seconds later, three more beings came out of hyperspace; two Green Lanterns and one Blue Lantern. "Okay, we're here," Kim said. "Ring, scan for the red and yellow rings."

**"Rage and fear signatures have entered the atmosphere. They are on a course for the North American continent. The state of Colorado."**

"We know that already!" Ron shouted. "We need to get to Middelton before him!"

**"Negative," **Kim's ring said. **"Signatures are heading for the city of Boulder."**

"What's in Boulder?" Tomar asked, clearly confused.

Kim shook her head. "I have no clue. But whoever's there is in danger. Let's go!"

As the trio descended into the atmosphere, Ron's thoughts turned to his vision. _It might have been a big mistake bringing Kim here. This might be how Gil gets her. But if she's not here, my ring won't work! Well, Tomar would make my ring work, but there is no way Kim would leave now. Aw man, I hope I didn't just sign Kim's death warrant..._

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Boulder USA**_

Monique and Jillian were thrown around like rag dolls when a red and yellow streak slammed into the ground. "WHERE IS HE?" an angry voice demanded. When the smoke cleared, a being with armadillo like skin wearing a red and yellow uniform was standing in a large crater. "I know he's around here somewhere, so WHERE IS HE!"

"Where's who?" Monique demanded. She made sure her ring shield was at full strength.

"You know who I'm talking about, Mom," Gil rasped. "Where's Dad?"

Jillian gasped as her eyes went wide. "Gilbert?"

"Yeah, its me," the monster droned. "And I'm here for my pound of flesh. Now where's Dad?"

"He's not here," Jillian said through her tears. "You know that!"

"How would I know?" Gil spat. "I've been locked up! How do I know you didn't go crawling back to him?"

"This isn't you talking," Jillian struggled to say. "It's that damn ring. You're not like this!"

Gil's lips split into a devilish grin. "Sure it is. My rings have brought out the true me. Now it's time to die!"

A torrent of crimson fire spewed from Gil's mouth, splattering on the crystalline shield Monique had erected and started to burn through it. Monique did her best to keep the shield up, but at a cost.

**"Warning. Power levels at 30% and falling. Ring cannot be recharged at this time."**

"Don't really care right now," the Star Sapphire said through gritted teeth.

"What happens when your ring runs out of power?" Jillian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then we RLH."

Jillian nodded. "Run like hell."

**"Warning. Ring power levels at 21.2% and falling."**

"I'm sorry, Jillian," Monique said. "I did my best."

"I know you did."

"Monique!" a voice from the sky yelled. "Heads up!"

An emerald shield surrounded Monique's failing violet one. "Girl, you're late!" Monique said with a relieved smile.

"Sorry," Kim said with a smirk. "I guess I shouldn't have taken that left turn at Betelgeuse."

"Well well well," Gil chuckled. "If it isn't the Green Lantern cheer squad. Who's the walking canary?"

"Tomar Tu of Xudar," the offended Lantern said. "Green Lantern of Sector 2813. By authority of the Guardians of the Universe you are ordered to surrender your rings and return to Oa for incarceration."

"Sorry, Tweety," Gil sneered. "Not happening!" With that, the enraged mutant fired off a yellow tinged blast from his red rings. Tomar barely had enough time to throw up a shield.

"Mon!" Ron called out when he landed. "Get Gil's mom outta here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Monique created a crystal sphere with her ring, and used it to surround Jillian. "Come on, we're getting the heck out of here!"

"Oh no you're not!" Gil spewed flaming plasma from his gaping mouth, and burned away the protective sphere. "No one's going anywhere!"

"This is so much worse than when he had just one ring and we were fighting off Black Lanterns," Ron said in a shaky voice.

"Agreed," was all Kim could say.

Monique had had enough. "Okay, I am so done playing defense." Her ring came to life and encased her in head to toe crystalline body armor complete with a flowing cape. On her chest was a variant of Superman's S-shield, only this one bore the letter M. In her hands was a long handled sledgehammer. "Like the man said, it's hammer time!" Monique flew at Gil and swung her weapon, knocking the brutish mutant back.

"I never thought I'd say this," Kim said, "but your crush on John Henry Irons actually helped us out."

"Hey, Steel's a hottie," Monique replied, referring to the armored inventor who was part of the so-called "Superman Family."

"That's not gonna stop him!" Ron warned. "We need to get one of those red rings off!"

"Why not the yellow one?" Gil's mom asked.

"Because that's the only thing keeping him somewhat calm right now," Tomar explained. "Our rings are fueled by emotion. Lantern Possible and I are powered by the green light of will. Lantern Stoppable's ring runs on the blue light of hope, and Star Sapphire Davies's ring relies on the violet light of love. But your son is using both the red light of rage and the yellow light of fear. And from what I've seen, rage is difficult enough to control when a Red Lantern is wearing just one red ring."

"So if we take one red ring from him, it should hopefully calm him down a bit," Kim agreed.

Ron closed his eyes and thought. "It's me he really wants. Out of all of us, that is. Maybe I should just let him do what he wants with me." Ron was about to take off his ring when Kim stopped him.

"No way, Ron! I watched you die once, there is no way I'm doing that again!"

"Don't worry, cheerleader, he'll die," Gil sneered as he pulled himself back onto his feet. "But not until after he sees me break you in half!" He used his yellow ring to create a large, almost cartoonish looking bazooka, and fired it at Kim. She wasn't able to get a shield up in time, but Monique was.

**"Warning: ring power levels at 10%. Central Power Battery is still offline. Unable to access pocket dimension to retrieve personal power battery."**

"I don't really care about that right now!"

"Mon! Get back!" Ron shouted. He poured all his hope into his ring and used his trump card. "Guess what, Gil? My ring's stronger than yours!"

**"Warning: Ring power levels at 61.9% and falling," **the yellow ring said.

The mutant was starting to panic. "What's happening?"

**"Exposure to blue light is draining power,"** the ring reported. **"Power levels at 58% and falling. Power levels at 49% and falling."**

Gil hurled a couple of red fireballs at Ron. "Quit it, Sqweeb!"

"Make me!" the Blue Lantern taunted.

"Uh, umm, ring! Get me the, uh, the lantern power charger thingie!"

**"Accessing pocket dimension to retrieve power battery. Power levels at 36%."**

In a swirl of yellow light, Gil's yellow power battery emerged from the pocket dimension that all Lantern power batteries are stored in. He quickly grabbed it and held his yellow ring against it. "Why won't this work?"

**"You must recite the oath. Power levels at 10%."**

"What's the oath!"

Before the ring could answer, a violet claw shot forward and grabbed the yellow power battery. Monique threw it over to Tomar, who encased it in a green sphere and sent it off to planet Oa for safekeeping.

**"Power levels at 0.1%," **Gil's yellow ring said.

"As the song says, you're running on empty!" Ron exclaimed. "Booyah!"

"Which means if you do even the slightest little bit with it," Kim added with a smile, "you lose the ability to think clearly."

Gil looked down at his uniform. Sure enough, the yellow portions had faded and the red was showing through. Even the Sinestro Corps symbol that had been flickering over the Red Lantern one was gone. "It doesn't matter. I don't need fear to beat you losers! All I need is my RAGE!"

His red rings lit up like flame throwers, spraying their napalm like energy at the assembled Lanterns. Green, blue, and violet light shimmered into view, protecting their users from certain death.

**"Warning," **Monique's ring reported, **"power levels at 8.6%."**

"Mon, get out of here!" Ron shouted.

"Nothing doing, blue boy! Im sticking it out until my ring's tapped out!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Kim said. "Right now we can't protect you and Gil's mom while fighting a tweaked Red Lantern at the same time! Use what power you have left to get her to safety!"

Monique wanted to argue, but she saw Kim's point. "I really hate it when you're right. Come on, Jillian! We're getting out of here." She again created a sphere with her ring so she could fly Jillian Moss to safety.

Kim looked at her friend. "When you get clear, have Wade call in the Justice League!"

"Have him call in everybody!" Ron suggested. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Got it!" Monique nodded. "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" Gil exploded in a flash of red light. Monique immediately threw up a shield to protect her and her passenger.

**"Warning: ring power level at 0.1%," **the violet ring reported.

Monique closed her eyes in defeat. "That's it. We're stuck here."

"Now what?" a panicked Jillian asked.

"Now we RLH!"

Both women took off, hoping that Gil wouldn't see them in the chaos.

Gil was lost in his rage. He lunged at the assembled Lanterns, throwing them around like a child scattering his toys in the midst of a temper tantrum. He charged at Ron like a bull; fitting since the entity of rage, the Butcher, was a blood red bull. A green bulldozer pushed Ron out of the way mere seconds before he was hit.

Then Gil saw the source of that construct. "You want my boyfriend?" Kim taunted. "Then you have to go through me first! I still owe you for what you did during the Blackest Night." Kim's thoughts were clouded with images of that scene; of Gil sabotaging Kim's efforts to destroy the black rings that were circling them like vultures so one could reanimate Ron.

"Cheerleader," Gil growled. "Time to burn." He erupted like a volcano, sending streams of plasma from his mouth and rings.

Kim used her ring to augment her natural acrobatic ability, and easily dodged the attacks. "That all you got?"

"Not even close!" This time Gil charged at her like a crazed animal, thrashing his tree trunk like arms around like war clubs.

Kim blocked and parried, using her martial arts skills to keep Gil off guard. All the while she was mindful of what Ron and Tomar were doing. Ron looked like he was about to play the distraction card, and Tomar was ready with a restraint construct. _Well oiled machine,_ Kim thought.

"Hey, fishstick!" Ron yelled. "Wait, you look more like an armadillo now. Hey! Armadillo boy! That doesn't work too well, does it?"

Gil broke off his attack and charged at Ron. "Not so fast," Tomar said as a beam of emerald energy leapt from his ring.

It surrounded Gil and coalesced into a cage and manacles. The Xudarian strained to keep Gil from moving. Kim added her own willpower to the mix. "Ron! See what you can do for him!"

Ron trained his ring on the mutant, trying to use his blue light to calm the creature's rage. "We need to get at least one of those rings off!"

"On it!" Tomar released the manacle on Gil's left hand, and Kim created a claw to grab the ring. She quickly sent it off to Oa.

"Much better!" Ron went back to work, trying to reach Gil's conscious mind. "This isn't working! His brain's mutating too! I can't calm him down!"

"I don't want to calm down!" Gil, in a feat of superhuman strength, broke free of his restraints and batted Tomar out of the sky. "I like being like this! I like the rage! I like the hate! And I like my new strength. See how YOU LIKE IT!"

Gil charged at Ron, but Kim got there first, throwing her boyfriend out of harm's way. She was almost clear of Gil's reach, but he was slightly faster. Gil's arm caught Kim in the midsection and hurled her into a nearby streetlight. Her head made contact with a sickening "clang," and she fell limply to the ground.

"KIM!" Ron screamed. "KP NOOOOOOO!"

"She was just the first, Sqweeb! Next I'm going after your family!" Gil was surrounded by a crimson glow as he shot into the sky.

* * *

When Kim Possible awoke, she was extremely groggy. "Next time, I move faster," she mumbled. Kim looked to her left and saw her own unmoving body being attended to by Monique and Jillian Moss. "No," she whispered.

"Hello, Kim," a cheerful sounding voice from behind her said. Kim spun around to see a very pale skinned woman about her age standing in front of her. She had jet black hair, and wore a black tank top and black jeans. Around her neck was a silver ankh; the Egyptian symbol for life. The woman smiled at Kim and said, "My name is Death."

* * *

**Next Time: Kim has a heart to heart with Death herself...**

**Author's note: I'm not giving anything away when I say that Kim's not dead!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern, Death, and all related characters are the property of DC/Vertigo. The character of Death was created by Neil Gaiman._

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Boulder USA**_

"Hello, Kim. My name is Death."

Those words chilled and infuriated Honor Lantern Kim Possible. She had fought death once before in the form of the monster Nekron. Now it seemed that Nekron had taken the form of a teenage girl who looked like she couldn't have been older than Kim herself. She immediately went into a fighting stance. "We stopped you!" Kim growled. "The Entity sent you back where you came from!"

The girl called Death gave Kim a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She scrutinized Kim's face, and then it dawned on her. "Oh! You think I'm that guy with the scythe! Don't worry, Kim. I'm not him and he's not me. He never was. Nekron is a creature of darkness, nothing more."

Kim didn't let her guard down. "So you're the real deal? What, are you tweaked that he failed to wipe out all life in the universe and now you're here to do finish the job yourself?"

"Kim, calm down," the girl said with a smile. "I'm not here to take you to the other side, but if you keep freaking out like this you'll give yourself a heart attack and I'll have to take you with me anyway."

Kim scowled at the pale girl. "I'm already dead."

"No you're not" Death chirped. "You're not even mostly dead. You just got seriously knocked for a loop. This was just the easiest way I could talk to you without you being dead. And believe me, we need to talk."

* * *

"KIM!" In a vision, Ron Stoppable had seen the bodies of everyone he loved laying dead or dying at the feet of Gil Moss. Now he saw Kim Possible, the love of his life, spread out on the street, deathly still. His heart filled first with anguish, then with red hot rage.

"Ron, it's all right!" Monique Davies, Kim's best girlfriend and a member of the Star Sapphires said. "She's not dead!"

"She's not?"

"No," the beaked Green Lantern named Tomar Tu said. "If she was dead, her ring would have gone looking for a new bearer. It's still on her finger. Ring, report." A green beam shot out of Tomar's ring and washed over Kim.

**"Green Lantern 2814.5 Honor Guard has been rendered unconscious. Her ring is currently healing mild cranial trauma. Estimated time of recovery: five minutes."**

Ron knelt beside Kim. "Gil will pay for this," he said in a voice that scared those around him.

"We need to catch up to him, Lantern Stoppable," Tomar said.

"I'm not leaving Kim."

"I'll stay with her," Monique said in a soothing voice. "My ring's practically dead right now anyway. I'm no good for a fight."

"Then how will you protect her?" Ron hissed.

"Hey, I don't need a ring to kick normal bad guy butt!" Monique scowled. "So just chillax and stop biting my head off when I'm trying to help!"

"Thank you, Sapphire Davies," Tomar said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Let's go, Lantern Stoppable. I have a fix on him."

"Right." Ron stood up with his fists tightly clenched.

**"All will be well," **Ron's ring said.

"Not until I take care of Gil."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not dead?"

"You're still alive and kicking," Death smiled. "Or you will be after that ring fixes you up. My little brother once had a Green Lantern in his realm to fight a creature that was invading people's dreams. His name was Kyle, I think. My brother called the ring a wishing ring. I thought it was a pretty accurate description."

"Your brother knows Kyle Rayner?" Kim stared at the pale woman. "Death has brothers?"

"And sisters. My family and I are called the Endless. The brother in question was Dream. You visit his realm every night when you sleep."

Kim sighed and sat down just in time to see Ron and Tomar fly off. "He doesn't look good."

For the first time, Death looked worried. "No he doesn't."

"You're not what I expected," Kim said. "I mean, I never thought Death would smile when killing people."

"I don't kill anyone," the pale girl explained. "I'm there when people die, and I take them to what comes next. I did that for your grandfather." Kim looked up wide eyed. She had recently fought a Black Lantern mockery of her grandfather and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this girl's stories about him.

"He had been so sick there at the end," Death continued. "He was glad that his suffering was over, but sad about leaving all of you behind. But he knew it was his time to go." The girl smiled at Kim and sat down beside her. "It was horrible when I took some of Ron's relatives in Europe. Those camps..." She looked down and closed her eyes. "I'm glad that's over now." She looked at Kim again. "I was ready to take Ron, but I knew he'd be back soon. I don't think he even noticed me! He was so focused on you that he had tunnel vision. He really loves you."

"It's mutual," Kim smiled. "Wait, you knew Ron would come back?"

"In a sense," Death said. "I knew I'd be taking him again, just like I knew that with Superman and the Flash, and everyone else who ever came back from the dead. Did Ron tell you about his mission?"

"He did, but I don't understand it."

"Everyone the Entity resurrected has a purpose," Death explained. "Some will help empower the new Champion of Earth, while others are to keep new threats from arising until the Champion is ready. Ron's one of the people who is supposed to keep new bad guys from popping up."

Kim quirked an eyebrow. "How is keeping me and our families from dying going to do that?"

Death got a serious look on her face. "If the Red Lantern kills you and your loved ones, a brand new evil will emerge and threaten the world. You've seen glimpses of it twice before, but this time will be a lot worse."

"Do Drakken and Shego become villains again?" Kim asked. Death only nodded in the negative. "One of my other foes rising up then?"

"No, Kim. Something so much worse than that. The threat is Ron Stoppable himself."

* * *

In the short time that Tomar Tu had known Kim Possible, he had grown to respect her. From what he had heard about Ron Stoppable (and Kim talked about him a lot), Tomar assumed that he was cut form the same cloth. Now Tomar could see a determined but angry young man, and that anger was giving way to something very ugly. "This isn't the way," Tomar finally said.

"What do you mean? You said you had a fix on Gil!"

"I do have a fix on him," Tomar explained. "What I meant was this anger you have in you for the Red Lantern isn't the way. You don't fight rage with rage, Lantern Stoppable. That will only make things worse."

Ron narrowed his eyes and poured on the speed. "You don't know what he did."

Tomar threw up a barrier to block Ron's path. "Then explain it to me. I know he was there when you died..."

"You think that's what this is about?" Ron demanded. "Me dying? I died trying to save Kim and I'd do it again a million times over! Gil made sure my body turned into a Black Lantern just so he could kill me over and over again! Thanks to him KP had to fight me, even if it wasn't really me she was fighting! He turned me into a monster!"

Tomar closed his eyes and floated up to the Blue Lantern. "Gil didn't turn you into a monster, Ron, he just made sure your corpse could be used as a puppet. You're turning yourself into a monster right now!" He saw Ron start to tremble with rage. "Kim always described you as a fun loving person who brought joy to those around him! Now you're scaring your friends! Is that what you want?"

"I want Gil to pay," Ron growled.

"He was paying in the sciencells. I don't know much about the Blue Lantern Corps, but I do know that you're not executioners! You spread hope! But I don't think you're feeling much hope right now."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "You don't know what it's like, Tomar. I watched Kim fight me! I saw how much it was hurting her! And I know how much it killed her inside when she had to destroy my body! I just don't want anything else bad to happen to her. She's my life."

Tomar put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Bad things happen to good people all the time, Ron. You know that. From what Kim said, it happened to you a lot. Mutations, being called names..."

"Losing my pants."

Tomar made a face. "Not an image I needed. The point is, your rage will destroy you, just like it's destroying Gil. Just like it destroyed Laira." A tear came to his eye when Tomar thought about his fallen friend who had become a Red Lantern after being discharged from the Green Lantern Corps. "Kim lost you once. Don't make it so she loses you again."

* * *

"How can Ron be a villainous threat?" Kim demanded. "He's not evil!"

"He has a dark side, Kim," Death explained calmly. "Everyone has one. Even you. And you've seen Ron's dark side yourself."

"That was only because he got his brain scrambled," Kim said, remembering the Attitudinator and the Reverse Polarizer.

"Those things only brought out what already exists in him," Death said. "And you saw how mad he was when he and your other friend took off. If he fails, and you and your families are killed, Ron will go over the edge. He'll start by taking out the bad guys first, but then he'll go too far and the rest of the good guys will have to gang up on him. And he won't go down easy."

"You are so making this up," Kim said harshly. "If I was going to die soon, you'd know! And besides, Ron lost his Monkey Powers! Which means if he does go bad, all he'll have is his blue ring, which I doubt will work then! So how can he be a threat?"

"You of all people should know better than to underestimate him," Death said sadly. "He's smarter than anyone gives him credit for. That weather machine was all him, not Dr. Drakken. Given the right motivation, Ron could scare gods like Darkseid!"

"Ron's not a monster," Kim almost whispered.

"No he isn't," Death agreed. "But the seed is there in him, just like it's in everyone else in the world. He's a good man, Kim. One of the best. But even good men can fall. You have to be there to catch him. After all, isn't that part of what love is?" Death smiled at the redhead. "By saving you Ron will save himself. You are each other's salvation. Remember that." Death looked over at Kim's stirring body. "Well, you're about to wake up, so I guess I'll be seeing you later."

That gave Kim a chill. "You will, won't you?"

"Eventually," Death said in an offhand voice, just before the scene shifted in Kim's mind from standing beside her unconscious form to looking into Monique's worried eyes.

"Wha..." Kim started to say as Monique and Jillian helped her up. "Where's Ron?"

"He and bird boy flew off a few minutes ago," Monique said. "You okay?"

"Not until I find Ron," Kim said, going into mission mode. "I just hope I'm in time."

"In time for what?" Jillian asked, fear clearly in her voice.

"In time to stop Ron form making a terrible mistake. Ring, track Green Lantern 2813.1's energy signature." Kim encased Monique and Jillian in a green sphere. "Come on ladies, it's time to fly!"

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA**_

Gil Moss slammed into the ground in downtown Middleton, scattering commuters as they made their way home. He was now fully armored; his skin was a thick, leathery grey hide like a cross between that of an elephant and an armadillo. There was no more reason to be found in his mutated mind. He was pure rage, and pure destruction. All he knew was that there were people he wanted to kill; needed to kill. He just didn't know who they were or where they were. So he decided to destroy everything around him until he found his intended victims.

Gil thrashed around, slamming his oversized arms into the buildings around him. He unleashed the rage boiling inside him, letting it gush through his ring at the unsuspecting world. He was a one man inferno mixed with a demolition derby. The terrified screams of those around him made their way into Gil's conscious mind. Part of him reveled in it, another part was as afraid as those around him. Those thoughts left his brain at the first sight of a green flash.

"Red Lantern!" Tomar Tu yelled. "As a duly designated representative of the Green Lantern Corps, I order you to stand down and surrender!"

"BUUURRRRRNNNNNNNN!" was all Gil said.

"I figured as much," Tomar sighed as he raised a shield. _I really hope Ron's able to put aside his own rage so he can deal with this._

Ron Stoppable landed behind the mutated Red Lantern and tried to let loose his own light. Nothing happened. "**What do you hope for?" **the ring asked.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Come on, don't do this to me!"

**"You are losing hope. What do you hope for, Brother Stoppable?"**

"Anytime now, Ron!" Tomar said as he strained to keep his shield up.

"It's not working!"

"Then it's a good thing we got here when we did!" A green beam shot down from the sky and turned into a dome that encased Gil. "Sorry we're late," Honor Lantern Kim Possible said. "My honor nap went a little long."

"KP! You're okay!" Ron's ring sparked a bit at Kim's arrival.

Kim landed and let Monique and Jillian out of the travel sphere. "Ron, why aren't you doing your thing?"

Ron got an exasperated look on his face. "This stupid ring won't work!"

**"What do you hope for, Brother Stoppable?"**

"You see? It keeps asking me dumb questions!"

"It's so not a dumb question, Ron," Kim said softly. "Your ring is fueled by hope. If you have none, it can't work!"

**"What do you hope for?"**

"Ron, I know this is hard for you," Kim said, trying to snap her guy out of his funk. "Gil turned you into a Black Lantern!"

"Worse, he made you have to destroy me," the Blue Lantern said.

"But that's over and done with now! You're alive again! You have a second chance at life. If you're not careful, you'll waste it, and then Gil will have won. Don't turn into what he is. Don't let your rage consume you." Kim smiled at Ron. "Do you know what I hope for? A long life together with you."

**"Hope."**

"So do I," Ron said.

**"Sincerity detected. Hope registered."**

"Booyah! I'm back in action!" Ron's eyes narrowed. "Now we get to take out armadillo boy!"

"Don't hurt him!" Jillian pleaded. "I don't care what he is or what he's done! He's still my son!"

"And he's breaking free," Monique warned. "RUN!" She shoved Jillian out of the way just as Gil broke through the dome and charged at them. He swung at them, catching Monique and sending her flying.

"Gilbert, don't!" Jillian screamed. "Stop this!"

The monster stopped and cocked his head. His uniform flickered as his ring dimmed.

"Do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

The red came back in full force, once again filling Gil with uncontrollable rage.

"Jillian, move!" A protective bubble flew from Kim's ring and enveloped Jillian, moving her out of the way. "Stay away from them, Gil," Kim warned, hoping Monique could shake off her daze and get moving.

**"Alert," **Monique's ring said. **"Central Power Battery on Zamaron has been restored. Ring charging has been re-enabled. Access to pocket dimension granted."**

"Thank you, Carol Ferris," Monique sighed. "Ring, get me that battery!" A swirling vortex of violet light appeared in front of Monique, from which emerged her lantern.

**"Warning, ring power levels 0.0%."** With that, Monique's ring went dark, and her uniform faded, leaving her in the red blouse and skirt she had been wearing before.

"Mon! Get to cover and get recharged!"

"Girl, you don't have to tell me twice." With a firm grip on her battery, Monique took off running, looking for a spot she could hide and recharge her ring. Gil was in hot pursuit.

"On no you don't!" Kim fired a force beam at the mutant, knocking him off his feet. "Come after someone who can fight back."

That was all the invitation Gil needed. He let loose a feral roar and charged at the Honor Lantern, who flew higher, hoping Gil had forgotten he could fly; a hope that was in vain. He was surrounded by a red glow and took to the skies after her.

Monique, meanwhile, had found a blind alley to hide in. "All right, time to get back in the game!" She pressed her ring against the violet lantern, and recited her oath. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night! Accept our ring and join our fight! Love conquers all with violet light!"

Monique was surrounded by a swirl of violet energy that restored her uniform and flowed into her ring, bringing it back up to full power. **"Ring power levels at 100%"**

"All right! It's time for to show that love really does conquer all!"

* * *

Gil Moss was a one mutant engine of destruction. It was all Kim and Tomar could do to keep innocent civilians from being crushed by the street lights, power poles, and chucks of concrete the Red Lantern was tearing up and throwing around.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!" the Green Lantern of Xudar said.

"Same here!" Kim replied. "But we have to keep trying!"

"Is it just me, or is he harder to stop this time?" Ron asked as he ushered a man and his young daughter away from the danger.

"It has to be the mutation!" Kim said. "It's like he's acting on some kind of destructive instinct!" Kim once again tried to cage the mutant in a containment cube, but he was strong enough to shrug off the construct. "This is getting so beyond irritating!"

"Then let me try something!" A violet beam shot down form the sky and encased Gil in a giant crystal.

**"Conversion in progress," **Monique's ring said.

"What does that mean?" Jillian asked, coming out from her hiding place. "Conversion?"

"It means that she's trying to turn him into a Star Sapphire," Kim said with a scowl. The conversion crystals could take a subject and increase their capacity for love. In Kim's mind it was akin to brainwashing, and one aspect of the Star Sapphires that she definitely didn't approve of.

"Ewww!" Ron said. "Gil in a purple bikini!"

Kim winced. "Okay, definitely a gorchy thought."

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that," Tomar warned. "The crystal is shattering!"

Cracks and fractures were spreading across the face of the violet crystal as Gil struggled from within. Kim immediately jumped into action. Her ring sprang to life, creating a shield around the breaking construct. "Tomar!"

"Way ahead of you!" The beaked Green lantern added his own willpower to the mix, strengthening the shield.

"Ron!"

"Get the civilians clear," he said, finishing her sentence for her. "On it, KP!" But before he could move, the crystal exploded with such force that it tore through the protective bubble the Green Lanterns had encased it in. One shard flew right towards Jillian Moss, smashing into her head. Ron was immediately at her side.

Gil emerged from the green and violet prisons shrieking like a wild animal. He was about to charge at Ron when he saw his mother lying in the street. "M...muh...Mama?"

**"Love," **Monique's ring said, registering the first emotion from the mutant that wasn't rage.

**"Rage compromised," **Gil's red ring said, right before shattering. The Red Lantern uniform faded, leaving a Sinestro Corps uniform in its place as Gil collapsed to the ground.

"He's in cardiac arrest," Kim said frantically.

"Not for long." Monique went into her own version of mission mode. "Ron, how's Jillian?"

"A little dinged up, but she'll be okay," the Blue Lantern said as he helped the groggy woman to her feet.

"Good!" Monique helped Jillian to her son's side.

"What happened to him?" Jillian asked in horror.

"His love for you destroyed his ring," Monique said. "Because as we all know, there ain't nothing in this universe more powerful than the love between mother and child. And now we're gonna use that to save him!" A violet beam shot out from Monique's ring, connecting Jillian with her son.

**"Tether established."**

Almost immediately, Gil gasped as his heart started to beat again.

"My turn," Ron said. He trained his ring on Gil, using it to purge the toxins left by the red ring from the mutant's blood stream. "That should do it. You know, except for the mutation."

Gil was still on the ground, looking around like a frightened animal. He only calmed when he saw his mother. "Now what?" Jillian asked. "He can't go on like this forever!"

"Agreed," Kim said. "I think it's time to call in the big guns."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Washington DC USA**_

Ron Stoppable knew from recent experience that the Hall of Justice had a state of the art medical center, and that Dr. Mid-Nite from the Justice Society of America was one of the best doctors in the world. Ron also knew that even for all his skill, the good doctor might be in over his head on this one.

The yellow ring had long since been removed from Gil's finger, and he had been sedated so he wouldn't wreck the infirmary. Dr. Mid-Nite let out a sigh after he finished examining the mutant. "I've never seen this much damage done on the genetic level. And you say this stems from exposure to pollutants in a lake? I'll make sure that those responsible spend the rest of their lives in a maximum security prison for this!"

"The lake caused his initial mutation," Kim said with a sad nod. "As well as the genetic damage. That's why simple sedatives and power ring exposure did this to him."

"Is there anything you can do?" Jillian asked.

"I don't know, Mrs. Moss," Mid-Nite said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Not even from me?" Ron asked. "I've been mutated a few times too."

"I saw no evidence of any genetic damage when I examined you, Ron," Mid-Nite said. "Either you didn't have as much exposure, or the white light repaired that damage after you were resurrected."

"My ring said that samples of either untainted DNA, or parent DNA would be needed to fix this," Kim said. "As well as intracellular surgery."

"Alas, I fear I know of no one who has that sort of skill, Kim," Doctor Mid-Nite said. "Even if we had both sets of parental DNA, I know I couldn't fix this."

Ron, meanwhile, had been staring at the monstrosity that had been Gil Moss. Ron again saw the vision he had of Gil killing everyone he held dear. Gil hadn't been mutated in that vision, but to Ron that didn't matter. He knew Gil was still dangerous.

"I'll give you whatever you need to save my son," Jillian said, "but his father's another story. That louse left us for a younger woman when Gilbert was little."

"What's the man's name?' Mid-Nite asked as he walked over to a computer terminal.

"Phil Moss. Last I heard he had left Colorado, but I don't know for where."

"Wouldn't there be an address on file from the divorce proceedings?" Kim asked.

"What divorce proceedings?" Jillian growled. "He just up and left one day because I wasn't the trophy wife he felt he deserved. And since I can't afford a private investigator, there's no way for me to track him down."

"Is this him?" Mid-Nite asked.

Jillian went over to the computer and saw the spray tanned face of a man she thought she knew. "That's him. Bad fake tan and all."

"He's in the Florida Keys," Mid-Nite said, reading off the information on the screen.

Ron quickly dashed over and read the address. "Come on, Tomar! I need a wing man!" He ran out of the room before anyone could react.

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Key West, USA**_

Phil Moss was strolling along a busy street in Key West with his latest conquest by his side; a perky brunette who was half his age. He may have abandoned his family to get this life, but it was a life he was enjoying. Then a blue light shined on him from the sky.

"Are you Phil Moss?"

The man looked up and shielded his eyes. "Yeah. Who's asking?"

**"DNA scan completed."**

"DNA scan?" the Phil asked in an irate voice. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the Blue Lantern of this space sector, and I'm restoring the hope you took away from your wife and son," Ron said with an edge in his voice before flying off.

"What was that about?" the brunette asked her date.

"It was about this man neglecting his familial responsibilities," another voice from above said. This one was accompanied by a green glow. At the sight of Tomar's alien features, the brunette screamed and ran off.

"What the hell are you freaks talking about!"

Tomar pointed his ring at Phil Moss and encased him in a green sphere. "It's about your son, Mr. Moss. He needs you right now, and you're going to go to him whether you like it or not."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Washington DC USA**_

**"DNA scan complete,"** Ron's ring said after it scanned a willing Jillian Moss.

"Are you sure you can do this, Ron?" Kim asked, clearly worried about her guy. Ron doing a complete 180 was nothing new, but these circumstances were. Not even two hours ago Ron had been ready to kill Gil Moss with his bare hands, and now he was going to try to heal him.

"My ring cured him once before, maybe it can do it again!"

"But my ring said intracellular surgery would be needed."

"Perhaps the different nature of the light powering Ron's ring is the factor here, Kim," Dr. Mid-Nite suggested. "You said yourself that the blue rings purged Gil of the mutagenic compounds before. Maybe with the DNA samples from his parents, Ron can restore Gil's humanity. I'll be monitoring closely, just in case."

Ron again approached Jillian Moss. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to hope for Gil's well being."

Jillian smiled and took Ron's ring hand. "You don't even have to ask."

**"Hope," **Ron's ring said.

"All right, let's do this."

Before Ron could begin, loud shouting shattered the solemn atmosphere in the infirmary.

"I said put me down!"

The sphere that had been carrying Phil Mos vanished, and he landed unceremoniously on his backside. "Done."

"Jillian," the man growled. "I should have known you had something to do with this. Just couldn't let me go, could you?"

Jillian calmly walked up to her estranged husband and punched him dead in the face. "If I could go the rest of my life without seeing you again, I would be more than happy to do it! But my son needs you right now!"

Phil saw the monster lying on the examination table. "What's that?"

"That's Gilbert," Jillian said as she walked over and took the mutant's clawed hand. "And he needs us. Now shut up and stay out of the way!"

Ron took a deep breath, trained his ring on Gil, and released a beam of blue light that bathed over his mutated form.

**"Cellular scan complete. Purging mutagenic compounds. Purge complete. Beginning DNA scan."**

The room fell into a hushed silence as Gil's body began to shrink, and the skin returned to a normal texture.

**"DNA scan complete. Beginning genetic repairs."**

Jillian held her son's hand tighter as it shrank and returned to normal. Her eyes widened as she saw the monstrous head shrink and contort into the face she had hoped to see again. "Gilbert," she whispered.

**"Genetic repairs complete," **the blue ring said just before Ron collapsed to the floor.

Before Kim could reach her boyfriend's side, he was surrounded by an almost blinding white light. His uniform faded to a pure white, and the White Lantern symbol appeared on his chest. **"Ron Stoppable of Earth," **the voice of the Entity said. **"Mission accomplished. Life returned." **And as quickly as it appeared, the white light vanished, leaving an exhausted Ron Stoppable panting on the floor.

"I did it, KP," he said. "You're all safe."

* * *

Several hours later, Phil Moss was in the main lobby of the Hall of Justice still complaining about his treatment. "I'll sue this whole freaking League!" he screamed for the millionth time.

"I'm not part of the Justice League," Dr. Mid-Nite said. "I was merely acting as a consulting physician in this case."

"Then I'll sue you!" he said, jabbing a finger in Tomar Tu's chest. "You're the one who pulled me off the damn street!"

"Good luck with that," the alien chuckled. "I'm not even from this space sector, let alone from this planet."

"This was a Green Lantern Corps operation," Kim said. "And as a member of the Honor Guard, I was well within my rights to enlist any help I needed. Lantern Tu answered the call. And since the Corps is a universal organization, your lawsuit is meaningless." Kim wasn't a vindictive person by nature, but she had no patience for people who abandoned their families.

"This lawsuit, however, is most def not meaningless," Monique said with a smirk as she entered the room. She handed a legal envelope to the confused Phil Moss.

"What the hell is this?"

"Divorce papers. You've just been served."

* * *

Ron Stoppable and Gil Moss had been staring each other down for the last ten minutes. Both of them had something to say, but neither really wanted to be the first to speak. "This doesn't make us even," Gil finally said.

"Actually, it does," Ron replied. "You blamed me for your mutation and for me stopping you when you wanted revenge. Fine. But you made it so Kim had to fight a freaky zombie version of me, and then you went on a rampage in downtown Middleton. This makes us more than even. Especially since I convinced the Justice League not to have you locked up in the Slab or shipped off to Arkham Asylum! As far as anyone knows, it was a space monster who went all Godzilla in Middleton, and not you. So you know what? I think that means you _do_ owe me. Boo and ya!"

Gil was about to say something when his mother came in. "You have to let it go, son. Yes, some horrible things happened to you, but that doesn't give you the right to do even more horrible things to other people. Look at Ron! He died, for Heaven's sake! And now that he's back, he's not hurting other people because he was killed. He's helping them like he always did. He helped you. I think it's well past time you let it go."

Gil grumbled under his breath. "Whatever."

"Mrs. Moss," Dr. Mid-Nite said from the doorway. "All scans came back negative. Gilbert is one hundred percent cured! Now I want to discuss those counseling options I mentioned before..."

Ron left the infirmary with a smile in his face. A great weight had been lifted form his shoulders. For the first time since the Entity brought him back from the dead, he truly felt alive.

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Central City USA**_

The twin cities of Keystone and Central had a long heroic tradition. It was in the days before World War II that Jay Garrick, the first to be known as the Flash, began his legendary career in Keystone City. Decades later, Barry Allen continued that tradition in Central City, and in the years following Barry's death, his nephew Wally West took the baton and returned the Flash to Keystone.

Now all three Flashes were among the living, and there were several other speedsters running around as well. But tonight was not a night for fighting crime at the speed of light; tonight was a night to celebrate being alive.

The home of Barry and Iris Allen was full to capacity. Their grandson Bart Allen (time travel and accelerated aging; don't ask) was there, as was Wally and his family. The guests of honor, however, were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. While Ron tried and failed to be victorious at video games with Rufus, Bart, and Wally's son Jai, Kim was having a nice chat with Barry, Iris, and Wally.

"Dinner was fantastic, Mrs. Allen," Kim said.

"It's Iris, Kim," the woman said with a smile, "and thank your boyfriend for that. I've never seen anyone work with spices like that!"

Kim looked over at her guy being virtually decimated in the living room. "That's my potential boy."

"So what's next for you?" a redheaded man asked. This was Wally West; the first to be known as Kid Flash, and the third to wear the crimson garb of the Fastest Man Alive.

"Ron finally got an acceptance letter, Wally," Kim smiled. "So we're both going to be starting at San Francisco State this spring. Housing, however, is going to be a tougher sitch than we thought."

"Why's that?" Linda Park West, Wally's wife, asked, while trying to keep her young daughter Irey from gushing hero worship at Kim.

"I was pretty high profile even before I got this ring," Kim explained. "But now that I'm a Green Lantern, the university's administration is afraid super villains and space monsters will coming looking for me and endanger the other students."

Wally thought for a moment before pulling out his cell phone. "I think I have a solution to that." He quickly dialed and waited for the line to pick up. "Hey, Dick! It's Wally. I have something I need to go over with you. You remember how Gar and Raven said they could use people to help with training at the Tower..."

* * *

_**Sector 2814. Planet Earth. San Francisco USA**_

The first Titans Tower was built in New York by Dr. Silas Stone. His son Victor, a.k.a. Cyborg, had joined a new group of Teen Titans, so he provided them with a headquarters. That first tower had long since been destroyed, and even the structure that replaced it was gone.

This other Tower had been built in San Francisco Bay overlooking Alcatraz, following the reopening of the prison. This group of Teen Titans had the job of escorting super criminals to their new home in that infamous island prison. It was this Titans Tower that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were now going to call home.

Wally West and Dick Grayson, two founding members of the original Teen Titans, had gotten the ball rolling to get Kim and Ron on the roster as senior trainers. It was help that veteran members Beast Boy and Raven desperately needed.

Now a green skinned man named Garfield Logan, a.k.a. Beast Boy, after having met Kim and Ron at the dock, was showing them to their room.

"We're not gonna be sending the wrong message to the others by sharing a room, are we?" Kim asked. She lightly chuckled when she saw Rufus practically leap out of Ron's pocket and stake his claim on the room's TV.

"The younger members are only here on the weekends," Beast Boy replied. "Only Raven and I are here 24/7. And you guys are adults, so I don't think it'll be a problem. Unless you have a problem with the arrangements."

"No problem at all," Kim smiled.

"I'll let you get settled in then," Beast Boy said. "I'll see you guys at dinner. By the way, Ron, Wally said you're a fantastic cook. Whenever you feel like dazzling us with your culinary prowess, the kitchen's all yours!"

Rufus perked up at the mention of dinner. "Cheese?"

Beast Boy smiled and shook his head. He was going to have to try turning into a naked mole rat at some point. "Don't worry, little guy, we have plenty of cheese. Anyway, Raven and I will go over training schedules and who does what when the younger Titans get here tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good, Beast Boy," Kim smiled. "Thanks."

"Call me Gar. Dinner's at six. Don't what forget what I said about the kitchen, Ron," Beast Boy said with a mischievous grin before closing the door.

"Maybe I should've tried culinary school instead of college," Ron mused.

"You'll be fine," Kim said before giving her guy a peck on the lips. She went over to the window and looked out at the fog rolling in from the bay. "Well, here we are," she said. "It looks like we're home."

Ron came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Wherever you are is home for me, KP."

* * *

**Author's note. This is probably going to be my last story for a while. I know I say this a lot, but real life has been doing its best to throw things out of whack for me, so I need to focus my energies elsewhere for a while.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone whose read my stories and supported me over the years. It's meant a lot to me.**


End file.
